Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
Plot After witnessing Cedric Diggory's death, Harry Potter is worried that things could get worse. As he and his cousin Dudley are walking home from the park they are attacked by Dementors and Harry casts a Patronus Charm to save them both from the Dementor's Kiss. An extremely baffled Dudley is taken back to Privet Drive accompanied by Mrs Figg, a squib who is a neighbour of Harry and was told by Dumbledore to keep an eye on him. A Howler from Mafalda Hopkirk of the Ministry arrives for Harry and tells him he is expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for using magic in front of a Muggle. The Order of the Phoenix comes and rescues Harry and then takes him to 12 Grimmauld Place to stay, where he finds out that Hermione and Ron's family is there, too. Harry also has many nightmares about the events that had happened the previous year, including the death of Cedric Diggory and the rejuvenation of Voldemort. While at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's godfather Sirius Black mentions that Voldemort is after "something he didn't have last time." Then he finds out about the Order of the Phoenix organisation, which consists of Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Professor Moody, and many others. At the Ministry, Dumbledore defends Harry's actions. The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge denies Harry's answer to his question, regarding what actually took place on the night in question, leading to further arguments. Mrs Figg gives testimony as a witness of the event. Dumbledore tells Fudge that Voldemort could be behind this, but Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. In the end Harry is cleared of all charges, because Dumbledore reminds them that, expelling him from the school of using a charm to defend them against the Dementors. It is not forbidden to use magic when you are under age if it is a matter of life or death. As they arrive at Hogwarts they find out that Dolores Umbridge is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She gives false information such as denying Lord Voldemort's return. When Harry tries to say that Voldemort has returned, she gives him detention and makes him write "I must not tell lies" repeatedly. She gives him a quill that engraves the words into his left hand. She later sacks Professor Trelawney and tries to banish her, but is stopped by Professor Dumbledore, who tells Professor McGonagall to escort Trelawney back inside. When Umbridge begins to argue about his actions, Dumbledore tells her that she has the right to sack teachers but she can't banish them from the grounds. At the same time, Dumbledore distances himself from Harry, knowing that Harry's mind is connected to Voldemort and can see visions of Voldemort when he gets a big emotionally charge such as happiness or anger. The trio, along with many other Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students, despise Umbridge very much, and realise that with Umbridge constantly watching them, they cannot get any learning of Defence Against the Dark Arts due to fear from Umbridge and Fudge that a rebellion would take on the Ministry of Magic, and prepare themselves for the real world, the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to find a secret place in the castle where all willing students can come and learn of the Dark Arts defence. Neville Longbottom finds the Room of Requirement. They decide that Harry will be their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The students use the room to train for Dumbledore's Army. Under the assumption that Dumbledore's Army is an organisation formed to undermine the Ministry, as High Inquisitor, Umbridge bans most student activities, and forbids any groups, societies, etc., of more than 3 people to continue unless given permission; basically revoking all student freedom. Harry has a vision of an attack on Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mysteries, and Dumbledore instructs Snape to give him Occlumency lessons in order to block his mind from Voldemort's influence. Harry, in turn, agrees that his father was acting in a behaviour that Harry was not proud of. The Occlumency lessons causes Harry to push all his friends away from him. Along with nine other Death Eaters, Sirius's deranged cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, escapes from Azkaban prison. Umbridge, who had taken many of the acquaintances of Harry into questioning, finds out about how to get in the Room of Requirement through Cho, who she had illegally used Veritaserum on (This isn't actually correct according to the books, but in the film they did it this way), and the Inquisitorial Squad (consisting of Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and a few others) break in. They take Harry and Cho to Dumbledore’s office and the Minister, along with a few others from the Ministry arrive. Dumbledore takes the full blame as in the organisation was called Dumbledore’s Army. When they attempt to take him to Azkaban, Dumbledore escapes with Fawkes, his phoenix. After this, Umbridge becomes Headmistress. During detention, Daniel Crackerbottom refuses his Blood Quill and throws a fit at Umbridge, claiming that her detention is abusive, resulting him to be expelled from Hogwarts. Enraged, Daniel swore revenge by telling the Minister about Umbridge, but Harry and the trio knowns but Fudge won't believe him. During the Occlumency lesson, Harry casts a shield charm and accidentally penetrates Snape's mind and sees all his memories, including one where James Potter and Sirius Black, in their adolescence, are bullying Snape, and he sees why Snape despises his father so much. This also adds to Snape's unwillingness to continue teaching Harry Occlumency. During an examination, the Weasley twins revolt and set off assorted fireworks in the Great Hall, causing chaos for Umbridge, but all the students except Slytherin are happy, including Professor Filius Flitwick. At the end of this event the twins leave Hogwarts. Following the departure of the twins, Harry has a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort within the Department of Mysteries. Hermione points out that Voldemort may be only tricking him to lure him into his grasp, but Harry retaliates by saying that Sirius is Harry's only family left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rush to Umbridge's fireplace to alert the Order via the Floo Network, but Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad stops them before they can do so. When Umbridge threatens to use the Cruciatus Curse to get information out of Harry about the trio's intentions, Umbridge also reveals it was she who sent the Dementors to attack Harry during the summer. Hermione deceives Umbridge into entering the Forbidden Forest in search for Dumbledore's "secret weapon". She and Harry lead her to the hiding place of Hagrid's half-giant brother, Grawp, only to be confronted by centaurs who kidnap Umbridge after she insults and tries to attack them, Umbridge begs Harry for help but he replies "I'm sorry professor. But I must not tell lies.". Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny fly to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals later in an attempt to save Sirius. This came as a shock for Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, because, as Thestrals can only be seen by people who have witnessed death, they could not see them. Afterwards, the trio, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley head to the Ministry of Magic, where they enter the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius. After many failures to locate the Hall of Prophecies, they began to search for Sirius and come across the prophecy of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. However, many Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, ambush them after Harry touches the prophecy. Lucius says that "you only saw what he wanted you to see", confirming Hermione's hunch. A short battle ensues, and the Death Eaters take hold of everyone but Harry, threatening to kill them if he does not surrender the prophecy. Harry proceeds to hand the prophecy over to Lucius, but is interrupted when Order members Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody arrive to defeat the Death Eaters. In the midst of the battle, Sirius punches Lucius, causing him to drop the prophecy. Shortly after Sirius disarms Lucius, Bellatrix strikes him with the Avada Kedavra curse. Devastated and infuriated, Harry chases Bellatrix out to the Atrium and attempts to torture her with the Cruciatus Curse, but fails due to not possessing real cruelty, despite Voldemort's urges. Voldemort appears to finish him off, but Dumbledore arrives via the Floo Network to save Harry. A short battle ensues between Voldemort and Dumbledore, and Bellatrix escapes. Dumbledore overpowers Voldemort, and Voldemort attempts to possess Harry, but Harry manages to overcome his powers due to Harry's love for his friends and Sirius and claims that Voldemort is the weak one as Voldemort will never feel true love or friendship. When the Ministry officials arrive, Voldemort disapparates in attempt to escape unnoticed, but does not succeed; the Ministry officials are able to catch a glimpse of him and Cornelius Fudge is forced to admit that the Dark Lord is indeed back in power and resigns as minister. Umbridge is fired from Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was then sent to Azkaban. As Dumbledore's Army and Dumbledore return to Hogwarts and Dumbledore is reinstated as headmaster, Dumbledore and Harry discuss the prophecy, and Harry discovers that in the end, only one can live, and that he and Voldemort are destined to fight each other. Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Emma Waston as Hermione Granger * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore * Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy Lockhart * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape * Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall * Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort Galleries Videos Category:Films Category:2007 Films Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantasy Category:Harry Potter Films